


Together By FAITH, United By LOVE

by Nikoru745



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kings & Queens, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoru745/pseuds/Nikoru745
Summary: " I LOVE YOUfor all that you are, all that you have been, and all you're yet to be "The adventure starts with a man of many words, and goes by two names that meant different from each other. A man that seeks nothing in return from either the gods he worships or the humans he's seen wonder this living earth.He desired nothing until meeting, a certain, stunning, beautiful woman who was very different from the man that stands before of her, in the castle halls at night of the full moon.An Ophelia & The Man Who Killed Don Quixote / Medieval AU





	1. The Beginning

_In a world where kings and queens still walk this earth. A world where everything seems peaceful and filled with joy until war came between nations against one. The leaders of that nation, The Sith, that's what they were calling themselves. They were men that where born from the dark side of life. A Akin Skywalker, a legend for his kind heart and streangth but days past, he began to go to the dark side and made a few sacrifices at the end, his wife. But luckyly, she gets to deliver her children before she has passed. Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa where biological siblings but when they were just a few months old, they got separated from each other as they could never be found, but they thought wrong. They soon meet and find out they were siblings and children of the dark lord, Anakin. And soon, Luke knew who he was and forgive him for what he has done. Luke's journey continues from here. Years have passed and their blood was still being passed on from generation to generation, until today._

_And now, i_ _n the land of Chandrila, there lived a young boy who was loved by all. A boy who would soon grow up to be heir to his mother's thrown. A boy, who was very different from the rest as they would say and as they heard, yet it didn't bother him much. He has parents that has given him the name Ben Organa Solo. Both were loving but as years drove by, he noticed they have been fighting, but never knew if they would always get along in the end of their fights. And then, one day, he day that changed his life forever. His beloved father, Han Solo, passed away from serious injuries in his current battle between the_ _First_ _Order_ _, an empire that has been slaughtering innocent and rebles like them in today's generation. Ben couldn't do anything to avenge his father's death, and that he spent his days thinking of how he failed his father._

15 years has passed and now he is all grown, even taller than his father, ready to be king. He thinks to himself, _how do I lead my people into a safe future as my mother has done until now? How will I protect them as my father did before?_ Questions that he wanted answers from were did have anything he needed, wanted to be exact. So he stood there, looking out to his home from the balcony of the castle until he was called out by one of the castle maids as she said he was needed by his mother at that moment.

He followed the woman as she lead him to that thrown room where Leia Organa sat peacefully and just. He walked near her and saw a letter at hand, opened and still has the markings, supposedly to keep the small envelope closed but it was teared from the top, maybe from a knife. Leia looks up at his son "It's from the First Order..." Ben said as he reaches out for the note, holding it to his hand as he looks at it in a better veiw "They knew about you becoming king. I read the whole thing and they wanted permision if you would like to go to their land for a celebration that is being held in three days from now..." Leia said, having a neutral, calm expression.

It surprised him how calm his mother was, to think that if he goes to the First Order today, he'll probably be even killed.

"Well, is it fine for our kingdom for it's heir to go to the empire who slaughters the innocent?" he ask, looking up from he letter at hand. Leia smiles "You said it yourself, my son. You are the heir to my thrown, so you'll be the one to choose your own path. I'm just here to watch over you..." Leia puts her hand on top of his own, following a smile, starting to curl on her mouth.

It has given Ben a positive feeling, making his nervousness pass through his mind. He was never that good at showing how he feels, showing it to other people when he wanted them to understand how he feels. So he stood in front of his mother, still having his emotionless expression, his mouth formed into a thin line, eyes darting into his mother.

"I.... I guess you're right," he said chuckling under his breath, low enough but he smiles "you always are, mother".

The queen smiles once more and pulls her son into her embracing hands, firmly holding him and he returns her gift "I'm not always right, child. It's just thinking right...." she looks at him, touching his cheeks.

They now start walking in the castle's long halls with beautifully designed glass windows "So, you'll be leaving tomorrow then? First ting in the morning?" she asks, holding his arm as they walk side by side "Yes. I thought it would be better to leave early before the celebration and instead of leaving in the same day as the celebration" his eyes lands on his mother then back to the long hallway "I see, and when you get back home, tell me everything that happened and you better bring home at least a bride to be your queen" the queen smiles.

He suddenly feels something warm inside his chest as his mother mentions having a bride. His mind never did got that far while thinking about ruling his mother's kingdom. He also never imagined having someone to stand beside him and lead his people to the right path of life, the life he dreams for them to take but not for him to go.

Ben clears his throat "N... Nonsense mother... You know I don't need someone to look after me as much as you do with me" his mother laughs, amused at his son's reaction "It's not just taking care or look after you, Ben. You also need someone to walk with you for a lifetime... No matter how long you live in this earth.... "

Everything went silent after of what she said as they also stopped walking. So they stood in the middle of the hallway.

"I know your father didn't stay too long beside me before my time ends, bu he did what he could and did what he can to stay with us, even though we fought a lot in front of you when you were a child, but we also miss each other. We loved each other, Ben" She looks at him, her eyes darting into his.

He looks down to his feet, his hands forming into fists. He didn't really like some part of the subjects conversation. He didn't like his father not spending time with him when he was a child. How he would leave for his duties and sometimes leave when they would have sword trainings. He didn't like when he would leave after a few moments of them talking. He didn't like a lot of things about his father but, he did never stopped loving his father.

"Now I get it... So, you just wanted me to feel happy as my days go by just like how you felt for each other and feel the same emotion for the other?" he says, looking up to his mother, her hands together, still having that smile on her face. She nods "Yes. I'm just here to support you, on behalf of your father..." they both smile at each other.

Now they finally start walking, the queen holding his arm as they exit the long halls of the castle.

Night fell and now it was time for him to rest his mind for the day. To think of what he'll do for tomorrow and who he'll might be seeing in the empire.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun begins to rise from the high lands and now Ben prepares for his journey, putting on his clothing for the long journey.

 

He wore a white shirt, a small scarf, and a Poncho, having a base color of brown, added with three different colors, it hanged up to his knees. He also wore a big hat, to hide himself and to blend with others. And dark pants, his sword hanging from his belt, covered by the large cloth he wears. He then touches his reflection.

 

The castle's butler knocks in his chamber's doors and he opens the door. Ben retreats his hand from the mirror "My lord, your horse is ready for your long journey" he says as Ben clears his throat "Ah yes, thank you... " Ben walks towards the door and exits his chambers, the butler closing the door behind him.

 

"One more thing, the queen awaits for you with your horse outside" the man says as both walked the long halls of Chandrila towards the front gates.

 

They finally got out and where greeted by a smiling Queen Liea, with her private maid beside her. Ben smiles back and embraces his mother before the woman could act first. She returned his warm affection as she let's go of him. Ben climbs up to his horse, holding its rein. He looks at them one last time.

 

And so he ventures of and starts his journey to the empire.

 

The empire that he thinks holds the answers to his questions about the power he feels within him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took him hours to get to the empire but he finally reached it, safe and sound. He had to take his poncho away for a bit because it was getting warmer than the average. 

 

Their walls were tall and big. The First Order has been looking for a place to stay, a place to mark as their own land, also wanting to be a bit discreet from the other kingdoms as they could to not have the others find them and someday take them down. They secretly sent a note with their current location to Chandrila, to Ben. Now, they lived in an abandoned kingdom that was one of the places they tried destroying from before. It currently stands strong and one day might fall from the old brick walls it possesses.

 

As he neared the castle gates, he already noticed to guardsman standing from above and shouts as they spotted him. One man ordered the other to open the gates for him and so he enters.

 

As his horse begins to slow down as they entered the empire's walls, he saw a woman with a red hood over her head, having to take a glance at him, her eyes directly connected to his own by chance as he passed by her. And for a second later, her eyes were gone from his own as he fully passed by her. He didn't get to look back, he kept his head high and never turned back, pushing the thought of the woman in the hood in the corner of his mind. And yet, he could forget the eyes that cough his own. Those dark jade eyes, shining even in the darkest shadows. He wondered if he could see them up close once again in the future, God knows where she is now. 

 

Inside, he was greeted by soldiers all in line as the man who was named Snoke, their Supreme leader walked towards him. "Welcome, Ben Solo, or would you prefer... Kylo Ren, my good king?" the mad man smiles, stopping from his tracks not so near Ben "The pleasure is mine, Supreme leader.... Snoke" Ben shakes hands with the man and gives him a quick smile that faded a few seconds after.

 

While the Supreme Leader was sharing his plans, Ben's mind went back to the woman with jade eyes, wondering where she was now. And he suddenly tried to remember where she was last seen. He guessed she was headed outside the castle, but where? He just has to trust his self on looking for her later. 

 

"My King? Kylo Ren?" The man called for him, Ben snaps back to reality, looking confused at him "You must be tired from the long journey..." Snoke puts his hand on his shoulder and calls for on of his guards after "Finn, take this gentleman in his assigned chambers, he's had a long day. And while you're at that, give him a tour of the castle. He might get lost if he goes alone..." A soldier steps out of his line and awaits Ben to walk beside him. Ben looks at him and then walks not to close to the man. The Supreme leader watches as he leaves and looks back at his closing gates, his smile wavering from his mouth. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Just remember that after that hallway with a garden just outside it, your room is just at the end of the hall, got that?" Finn says, looking back at the man following from behind him "My Lord?" he asks as he stopped walking. Ben, once again, snaps back to reality and looks at the soldier, confused "Yes?" the soldier stood in front of the door to Ben's assigned bedroom. "This is your room.... I hope you heard what I said earlier too.... ". Finn opens the door and Ben walks inside, looking around the room, inspecting his surroundings.

 

One master bed is placed in the middle facing the door, a big closet, one study table, one window just above the bed frame, the second one just above the study table, and the third one beside his closet, A carpet on the floor and many more.

 

"Have a great stay, you can wonder around the castle if you want, just... don't wonder in other rooms too much" Finn was about to close the door as he was called by Ben. Finn turns to look "Is... is there another person in the kingdom? A woman?" Finn was left quiet. He took a breath before even saying a word, taking a minute to think before talking. Ben waits "Yes.... A woman. She's a friend of mine here, she's also the Supreme leader's apprentice... and daugther. Her purpose is to help the maids with their chore and such and to aid our head mistress...." Ben nodded, saying that he can leave him now.

 

* * *

 

 

Its been a minute since he entered the First Order's palace, a minute since he took a quick slumber in his assigned room. Ben has then decided to walk outside the castle and maybe get himself lost in the woods without thinking, he imagines. So he takes away his his bag that his Poncho, his scarf, and his hat, inside and puts it on his bed and walks outside his room.

 

As he planned in his head, he walked outside the castle but not too far from the empire's lands, his hands to his pockets. He walked and walked under the shades of tall trees consuming the path. He couldn't stop looking up to the leaves covering the sun, Until the memory of dark jade eyes consumes his mind, making him stop walking, lost in thoughts, looking down to his feet. An image of her came in his head as he thought of her, looking at him with those eyes, a smile forming on her face. He didn't see her hair clearly but he can make out the color that she was a red head, a beautiful one. He shakes his head, hoping to get her image at the back of his head. So he walks on but once again stops. Not from the thought of her going back to him, but from seeing a woman at the horizon, wearing a white dress with long sleeves, hanging from her wrists upto her feet. He watched as she walks towards the water, taking her time on dipping her feet one by one and walking into the water, then suddenly holding her breath and goes down the pond. Ben ran towards the land she walked before the water, stopping in the place she stood from and looks around the pond. He looks down, suddenly feeling cloth under his boots. The fabric was colored in blood red, it's design and small details in rich gold. He picks it up, looking at it then back to the water, eyes wide.

 

_It's her... I'm sure of it..._

 

A person then arises from the water. Ben was left in shock.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was morning like any other mornings she's had. Rey walked the long halls towards her mistress' quarters, nothing in mind, just thinking about how she'll be starting her day.

 

She reaches her doors and opened them wide "Good morning, my lady..." was the only words that came from her mouth as she walks towards the window's blinds, sliding them open, sunshine going through the window. The mistress winced at the light, covering her eyes with her free hand, then she smiles at her "Rey, darling, how was your sleep?" she aks, still not sitting up from me her queen sized bed "It's been great, my lady. Actually, I had a dream Las night..." she paused for a while from opening the blinds. The mistress looks at her in worry "About a man.... I didn't know and I haven't seen this man before, but he suddenly came into my dreams..." she was left in thought yet shakes her head and continues from opening the blinds, going to her mistress after. Phasma smiled as she neared her side, she then touches both of her hands "you look... tense my dear. Is it a nightmare you just had?"

 

"I wouldn't call it that... actually I don't know what to call it. I never had a dream about someone before... Not like this one..."

 

Phasma looks in concern "Like... What Rey?" Rey looks at her then bows her head again. The woman retreats her hands "Well, it is your decision to tell me such a thing.... You can tell me if you feel like it" she smiles. Rey nods and also gave her a smile but it disappeared later on. "Now, I suggest you go by the pond and clear these... thoughts your have in mind" Rey's head jolts up "The pond? But my lady, I have more duties to attend to in the matter, I don't have time to spend the day outside... And I'm also not allowed to leave, said the supreme leader, am I?"

 

"No, no, what you need to do is rest. Rey you've done so much for me and this crumbling kingdom. It is time, for you to relax. Don't worry about the supreme leader, I'll talk to him and I'll let another person do your chores for you at the moment..." Rey was just shocked as the mistress would let her rest, and it was her first time to actually rest. She was happy for her offer and felt warm from the thought of this woman having to have a feeling of concern for her being. "Now go, oh and also where a hood to cover yourself with. It'll help you belnd with the crowed. I don't want anyone treating you like garbage like the last time you just went out to buy vegetables..."

 

"... Yes, thank you... My lady" she bows her head and walks out of the room, closing the door gently "Any time darling...."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey dashes towards her quarters and looked for a robe with a hood attached to it that she can where as she goes out of the palace. She chose the one colored in blood red, grabbed it and heads out, already putting the hood over her head. She carefully looks at her surroundings and continues to walk through the long hallways, towards the gates.

 

As she exits the castle and hides behind a wall near the gates, she heard the guards ordering his men and it opened suddenly. She looked to the gate and hears a horse slowing down its pase from running. As she waited for this it to come in the castle gates, and then, she saw the person.

 

A man wearing a with shirt, and a a small scarf entered the gates with his horse. They seem to have locked eyes as his way inside. But when he was a bit out of reach, she looks down to her feet.

 

He looks some what familiar... She thinks to herself as she can still hear his horse. Rey suddenly realized that the gates were to close and that the supreme leader's voice was heard at her back. She rushes out of the gates and towards the forest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She walks along the path towards a certain pond that the mistress told her about.

 

On the way there, the man she saw earlier come in the castle gates, came in mind. He was very familiar to her and she didn't know how. She has never met him, not once nor twice in her life as far as she knows. But she knows that he looked like the man she dreamt about.

 

Keeping the thought to herself, she walks on ahead until she reached the pond. She stood in front of the waters and slowly took her robe off from her body. She didn't really think it was necessary to take her clothes off as well so she took her time to dip her feet in the water and walk a bit far from the shore. Then she holds her breath and goes down.

 

The water in her ears was peaceful and quiet. She curled herself in a ball and closed her eyes, trying to feel more of the water's still Ness and small waves. She feels relaxed, it was a big help thanks to her mistress. Rey suddenly realized that she was out of breath. And as she opened her eyes and prepares to go up shore, she hears the ground making a thud from above. She looks up the waters and continues to go up until she was out.

 

Rey begins to spit a few waters that came in her mouth as she a rose from the waters, wiping her face to get the water off her eyes. She looks around her surroundings and saw him.

 

The man she saw in the gates.

 

The man she might have been dreaming of.

 

_It's him...._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_To be continued..._


	2. Autumn, Is That You?

_Beauty_. It was the only word that his mind could find as he looks at the woman in front of him, drenched from diving in the pond. Ben tries searching for the right words to say as he looks at her, his heart suddenly skipped a beat. How does this woman suddenly makes his feet melt from the warm sun? Suddenly giving him a hard time breathing, even though he wasn't doing anything that would make him tired.

 

"You..." He breaths, not sure of what to say. Gods help him. He didn't think this through, he wasn't prepared to see her even just having her a few meters away, her eyes looking directly at him"... the woman in the red hood" he added, lifting the fabric he holds in his hands, his hands moving by themselves as they tried showing the woman what he has in hand.

 

She looked at him, her brows furrowed "You... The man that entered the castle gates...." she lowers herself a bit into the waters, might have been feeling uncertainty of him being here with her "What is your purpose here?" she asks, a sense of defense in her voice.

 

And as soon as he was about to say something to the woman, he noticed the same dark jade eyes that looked at him with pure calmness. How those eyes made it look like he was just as open as a book, willing to share its secrets, he didn't know. But it was clear to him that they'll never leave his mind.

 

Ben thought of how he looked at her when he suddenly knew what he's been doing from the past couple of minutes because of how she cocked her head to the side. Ben fixes himself "I uh.... I was just passing by and... well and was about to admire the fishes that may swim in this area..." what a very weak lie, he thoughts to himself.

 

"Have you found any fish yet?" her defensive tone slowly sounding like a normal question, mixed with a bit of a playful tone.

 

"Yes... A wonderous fish indeed" more like a wonderous mermaid he has ever witnessed. The man walked a few steps forward, towards her direction.

 

"The fish would like to come ashore"

 

"The fish is very welcome..."

 

She smiled. Oh that smile, it was clever enough to light up the whole world if it was willing. And how it shined like a thousand stars, all just for him alone at that very moment. Ben was lucky to have been breathing from what he has witnessed.

 

The woman swam forward, lifting herself from the waters, taking her sweet time on pulling herself up. Ben approaches and tries to help, lending her his hand and she took it no question.

 

As she arises, he couldn't help but at her shape. God, her body was perfect. The dress clinged into her skin, she was lucky to have been wearing anothef layer under her simple white dress, her chest would've been revealed. For a woman like herself, she was small, only up to Ben's lower ear.

 

She suddenly tripped on a rock. Without his helping hand, she would've land on to her knees. She was cought by his chest, one of her hands placed on top of him. Oh how he loved how she would look at the heavens just to see him, smiling once again.

 

They were close, so close that he could place his lips on to her forehead or cradle her cheeks with his large hands and feel her soft rose lips with his own.

 

Their hands still intertwined. He suddenly tightened his hold, as if he was afraid she'd slip through his fingers like desert's sand. And her calm breathing, touching his his face, he twitched as they reached his lips, feeling as if she's already kissed him there.

 

And he haven't noticed her freckled skin just now. They all on her nose, near under her eyes, a it to her small cheeks. He wanted to explore her, wanting to find more on her skin, to count how many there is that make her skin look more perfect.

 

He wonders, what does she see in him at that moment.

 

She looked up at him then to their hands. The woman let's go, it was predictable that she'd do so, even though it would hurt him, his heart.

 

She walks a few steps backwards, massaging her hand that held his "Thank you...." her eyes averting from his, her cheeks beginning to color itself into warm pink.

 

How he loved seeing her like this, all just for him "Ben, Benjamin Organa Solo... or just Ben" he smiles.

 

"I'm Rey..." giggling under her breath "Can I have that Ben?" her hand extends. Ben looked confused for a moment then felt the fabric still in his hand. He then felt his face burn, the heat rising up to his ears. He was holding the clothing that would cover drenched body when she gets back.

 

Looking down, he held it back to her, his finger touching hers in the process. Rey smiles, just holding the cloak on her arms "Aren't you going to wear that yet?" he points out, his voice almost cracking. "Not yet. I think I'll just be walking along a bit so I can dry up..."

 

"I see..." Then silence took over. Neither of them talked until Ben offers for a walk through the woods.

 

As they walk side by side, he asked about the kingdom the First Order has gotten. She talked about its history, a smart woman that she is knowing all this from just reading books and hearing facts and rumors around the area as she shop for vegetables and fruits in their not-so-busy market place that they have.

 

As she talks about the all that history, knowing that she must be hiding all the bad things that they have done, he can't help but a her long orange hair that fell to her back. A piece of her hair braided to the back, clean as it is. The wind blew hard into the tress. They produced a rustling sound as they danced with air. He was looking up and noticed how her hair also danced with them, like leaves of autumn falling from a tree's trunk and being blown away along with its friends by the cold air of winter.

 

His hand suddenly acted on their own will once again. God help him for he cannot bring back what he has done right there. But he has to admit, she has smooth skin as his thoughts said to him.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Rey was memorized by the wind, just dancing with the leaves around them, offering a helping hand so some can fly and travel as far as they can. Today was warm, she thought as the woman almost offered herself to the cold air as do the leaves.

 

The flow of the wind then stopped. As she turned her head to the man named Ben, Rey was met by his hand, hovering over to the hair that covered an ear. He pushed up to that ear and rested his hand, never to retreat it. She looked at him for a moment. His hand was warm like the pond, like the land to sun shines upon. It can even be as large as her face. She didn't move from where she was, not a single foot hovered over the land next to it. She stayed, that was a surprise.

 

As their faces almost moved towards the other, a voice was heard, just near them. Both separated from each other and in search for the person. Ben told Rey to stand behind him. _How protective of him_ , she thought as she stood where she was told, her hands placed on his back. _He smells good_ , another thought came to mind.

 

The man, a soldier, Finn, came out to the path "Rey! God help me, I've been looking everywhere for you!" he carefully shouts, as if someone might hear him if he doesn't.

 

Rey slowly walks away from behind Ben, one of her free hand still holds his back. Finn's eyes shifts from between the two "Did I... Interrupt anything here?" he smiles.

 

Rey looks over Ben then suddenly moving away from the man "N... No, nothing worth your while. Is there something you want from me?" her hands shaking as she removes it from Ben. Why is she suddenly afraid of him slipping through her hold? This, she doesn't know.

 

"No not me, but the Supreme Leader might. You need to get back to the palace or...."

 

"Ah, yes, you're right. Thank you..." she said, looking back at Ben. She paused, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to say goodbye, it was too much. "Ben..."

 

"Its alright. You can go now, I'll catch up later...." Ben, once again, puts both of his hands in his pockets, his eyes not leaving her's and she couldn't help but notice his warm, chestnut eyes.

 

It was painful to leave him, but it was for the best. If the Supreme Leader knew about her seeing other men, she would be cast out of the kingdom or they would let her rot in their old prison. Yet she smiles, making sure he would see her in her best "See you, Ben Solo..." she waves, finally walking side by side with the soldier. She looks over her shoulder, making sure he was still standing there.

 

 

\-----

 

 

"So... About you and him..." Finn asks as they walk the long halls of the First Order with Rey just behind him, looking down the bottom of her dress. Finn looks back at her from the lack of her answering his question.

 

He stops walking, making Rey also do the same and her looking up at her friend "Y...Yes? What was that?" she says, just getting out from her thoughts and back to reality.

 

The soldier smiles "Nothing, just... If I may ask, why do you look some what... pinkish today?" instead of pushing his luck on asking the woman about what happened the moment he came, he would just ask why did she look sort of... Shy when she came back. And he also thinks that her secret would be revealed in the future days that may come.

 

"I am?" she asks, her hands hovering over her turned pink, warm face "Forgive me for this Finn. I might have just had a headache or worse, a fever...." smiling weakly at her closest friend in the kingdom, she adds "The pond was cold this morning, you see..." which was true.

 

"Ah, that's why. I've been seeing you shivering from the cold air. It is autumn and winter will be here soon..."

 

"Yes... Yes indeed..." Rey agrees still holding her small self, trying to protect herself from the chilly air.

 

And as they stood quietly still, looking for a new subject to talk about, fast, ascending footsteps were heard going at their current location. As they looked past each other, it was the head mistress, Phasma.

 

"Rey! Thank goodness you were not found out!" he tall woman said as she embraced he the woman smaller than her. Rey embraces back "Forgive me but reunions has to be celebrated later, for we have to go to the grand hall, someone is waiting..."

 

The head mistress leads Rey as she held both of her shoulders "M - M'lady, who must be this someone that we have to go and see? Is he really of that worth to meet?" Rey asks, as she was effortlessly dragged towards a double door.

 

Phasma stops I front of those doors, and looks at her, deep into her eyes "My dearest Rey, please do listen to me... Carefully" the taller woman sighs, yet caries a weak smile "Dear, let me tell you this... At the other side of these doors is the chancellor Palpatine. He's... Looking for a someone to rule his kingdom, share his power or... to God knows what he calls it...." she says in a shaky voice, unable to not stop moving from where she was supposed to stand still.

 

Rey was left confused and uneasy about what has the mistress have said "I don't understand... What are you trying to say M'lady?" said by her shaky voice as well, her heart rapidly pumping from fear and uneas.

 

Yet the woman still carries her weak smile and sighs, letting the air that she might have been holding for a long time "Rey... If you want to refuse his offer, you can but please..." she pauses, one of her hands gets off from her shoulders, the other left at Rey's back "Just tell the truth. Follow what your heart desires.... Please" the sound of begging in her voice, struck her like lightning. Rey didn't want anyone begging to her, it makes her think she was more of power than the others. Which she thinks she doesn't deserve.

 

"Alright... I'll see what I can do..." she lowers her head and body then rises once again, a smile following after, making Phasma do the same.

 

"I'll be there, behind you, with Finn at my side, always...." she embraces her one last time "please do follow your heart's desire..."

 

Rey breaths "I will..."

 

And at once, Finn grabbed both of the door's handle and pushed them open, the three of them greeted by the Chancellor and the Supreme Leader.

 

"Good morning... Your majesties" Finn lowers his head and so did Rey and the head mistress.

 

 

\-----

 

"Ah, my apprentice! Please do come in, join us!" The man, Snoke, says as he opened his hands to the sky, inviting Rey and the people with her inside as the Chancellor watches.

 

Rey straightens her posture "G... Goodmorning my lord, Goodmorning Chancellor" she lowers her head, and so as Finn and Phasma.

 

"No need for the formalities, my dear child..." The Chancellor said, as he walked towards her, his hand to her chin, lifting her face to look up at him. And so she does, a bit shaky and with unease.

 

Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, a man with all the riches in the land. People respect him for he was the eldest of them all, the wiser of all. But little did the innocent know, he was the head of all the strange happening in some small kingdoms, stealing what ever riches they have. But Rey knows, that the mad man was also sick as the man, Anakin Skywalker was. He has gotten old over the years he has lived this earth, but never did he ever let go of that power he weilds within him that runs in the blood of those bloody royals that were lead straight to the dark.

 

"What a wonderful woman you have in these closed walls of yours..." the Chancellor said as his gaze never left hers, making her shiver.

 

"And what might this, desert flower's name be?"

 

Rey swallowed a huge gulp in her throat "Rey... your highness..."

 

The Chancellor nods and then smiled "Well then Rey, how do you suppose on you being the queen of my Kingdom?"

 

"What... what are you saying? This is all too sudden..." she said as she take few steps backwards.

 

"My dear Rey, imagine how many gold you'll be having, how many jewelries you'll be wearing, how big your castle is, just someday waking up in a king sized bedroom the next day. And so to speak, you'll get all my riches and don't forget... The power" He ended, having to sound darker than before with his kind voice and calm smile. 

 

"I'm sure you've heard of it... have you not?"

 

"I have, my lord..."

 

"Well I suppose you know how it works don't you?"

 

Rey said, in a shaky voice and unease "I... I do my lord..."

 

"So how then? Answer me my dear..."

 

"It... It comes in different ways..." she starts, in a shaky voice, the channcellor waiting for her answer as he stood in front of her to continue her answer "It takes over the other's body and mind, make them do what they like, make them do their work, their deed... That's all that I've heard"

 

"Heard or read?" the mad man smiles, one of his free hand on his chin. Rey's eyes widen of the realization about the Chancellor knowing about her talent.

 

"A woman that could read? What a surprise coming from your kind. The only woman that could read"

 

"My... The mistress Phasma teaches me..." Rey said, with the remaining confidence inside her heart.

 

Most Woman in their kingdom were not thought well like how men were. They were classified as simple as being the people who would only take care of the family, take of the surroundings, helping queens and kings as being maids in the castle, would only do as told, but mostly did things for the queens, ladies in waiting as they were called. And would include them as entertainment and pleasure. The other half are the royalties. The women with power, with riches were the only ones that would be thought how to read and learn about the history of all these things. And that is why Phasma thought Rey as simple as reading. She did not want Rey to be like the others as she thinks of her being special than the other women in the palace.

 

"I see... Anyway, about giving my kingdom to you---"

 

"I'll.... I'll think about it my lord. Please give me time for my mind to think about it" Rey bows her head in embarrassment for inturupting the Chancellor.

 

"I see... The celebration is in two days. I'm hoping to see you there, Rey"

 

The Chancellor said and everyone gave their respects as he walked off, out of their Lin of sight with the Supreme Leader.

Rey's heart came back to its normal state and turned to look at Finn and Phasma, her body still trembling. Phasma walks forward, her hands lifts, placing both of them on her shoulders.

 

"Rey, are you alright?" she asks, her warm and positive smile nowhere to be seen.

 

Rey couldn't utter a word.

 

Phasma looks over to Finn "Noble soldier, please lead this young woman to her quarters and call Rose to help her with fitting her in a dress for the celebration"

 

Finn nods, pulling Rey in to his side as they make a leave to her room, and Rey still not uttering a single word as they entered her room.

 

 

\-----

 

 

"So, which would you prefer? Lilies or daisies?" Rose, a lady in waiting that Phasma also adores like Rey, held two dresses with two hands as she asks her to choose which one would be better for the event.

 

They were now in Rey's chambers where the woman was in New fresh and dry clothes, having a color of blue green of some sorts. It was given by, also her best friend Rose.

 

She's been with Rey in all her ups and downs. When ever the other ladies were to tease her about how she wore flowers instead of jewels or anything that shines, and how she smelled like a grass after being told to get water from a pond oflr a lake, Rose was always there for Rey and had not wished to leave her side. She felt like a sister to Rey and that made her more comfortable about living in this crumbling house made of rock. Rey was very thankful that this woman was alive.

 

"I'm thinkin daisies. What do you prefer pinnut?" asked the soldier, his head turning to Rey.

 

The lady was spacing out, looking out to her window, eyebrows furrowed. Rose and Finn notices and sits on both of her sides.

 

"Rey? What's wrong? You haven't talked since you came back here, that's what Finn has told me..."

 

Rey looked at Rose, her eyes began to tear "I... I don't know either. It's hard... Not having a permanent home to stay alive in. And here I am, crying over having my own kingdom... Stupid of me crying over the dream I've wanted for so long...."

 

Rey brings her knees near her and curled into a ball, hoping to cry her problems away as she does so. Rose places her hand on her back. Rey looks at her friend.

 

"I know it's been quite sometime that you've been alone out there, starving and willing to servive but, now that you have to decide where you'll lead yourself in the future, I just want you to know that we'll be supporting you along the way... As long as you made the right decision"

 

The little lady giggled and gave her warmest smile. It was the only thing that Rey had to calm herself down and assure herself that she'll be fine, and as long as she has these friends of her's, she'll be fine. Her train of thoughts suddenly stopped as The woman gave her a warm embrace. She returns the gesture.

 

"Ah Rey! About the man you just met outside of the wall," The soldier said as the he was setting two dresses down to the bed, making both Rose and Rey jump. Making Rey feel warmth on her cheeks.

 

Rose beems "Oh you haven't mentioned anything about meeting a man when you came back!" She sits closer to her friend, amd so as the soldier "So, Finn, what happened outside the walls?" she smiles. This made Rey lower her head to her knees more, out of embarrassment.

 

"Well... nothing much actually..." a weak smile was formed by the man's lips. "But, I just wanted to ask you Rey... About the man..." He pauses, waiting for a reaction on the woman's face.

 

And before he was able to continue, a person knocked on the wooden door, making the three of them jump, Finn was fixing himself off the bed and went for the door, opening it and seeing another of the mistress' ladies in waiting.

 

She smiles warmly, "The welcoming ceremony is about to begin friends, the mistress suggests for everyone to get ready" the woman said.

 

"Uh - um... Thank you... For reminding us" Rey stands up, as follows Rose and both bows down to the Lady and she finally closes the door

.

Everyone let's out the air they didn't know they have been holding and dives back to the queen sized bed, all letting out a sigh of exhaustion and silent laughs.

 

Rose was the first one to sit up, she then looks at Rey "Alright enough resting" she said, the smile not wavering from her face "let's get ready, and Finn, please do close the door on your way out"

 

"Alright, alright" he walks to the door stopping half way out "See you later ladies" he said and finally closes the door.

 

Both ladies looked at each other and giggles "Now, let's get ourselves ready. So, the usual? Flowers?" Rose raises a brow.

 

"Yes..." Rey smiles.

 

"Daisies? And maybe A little bit of blue hydrangeas for a less plain color?"

 

Rey puts her finger on the bottom of her lip, looking back at her best of friends "An update I see. Very well then, Rose Tico" she says with a smile.

 

 

\-----

 

 

The ball room was already set as he was just about to enter. Many working men were present, setting the tables, arranging the plates, along with their cups and food.

 

While he was admiring how people were working so hard for just to welcome him and, to his surprise, another high official, he was pulled back by the mad man, Snoke. His eyes observed his attire. "Well do bless me, you do look like your father, Han Solo..."

 

Ben wore dark brown clothings. A cape came from his shoulders down to his lower knees, boots that goes up to his lower knees, and also a white polo long sleeved shirt under his outer attire. His sword, was hanged to his brown belt. Its handle was colored coal black with abit of gold and the blade was pure iron, and clean silver. "Solo" was engraved one the blade, near the handle.

 

He looked at himself and back to the man that seemed taller than him "Oh yes uh... Thank you for your complement supreme leader Snoke..." He bows his head, and so did the mad man.

 

"You see Prince Solo, I have an offering to you all that you may like, as a gift of accepting peace between our kingdoms..."

 

_'Peace between our kingdoms? I thought it was a celebration of me being King in my own kingdom?'_ He thought to himself, he could utter a word and just gave the man a weak nod, telling him to continue talking about this plan of his that he didn't even signed up for.

 

"Have you ever heard of the power your ancestor had when he was at the same age as you, currently?" he asked, a smile was formed on the mad man's face. Ben's fear wavered, his eyes began to narrow.

 

Ben nods his head "And I know you, the grandchild of that man, also poses that power don't you now? I can feel the power in you growing, boy. You can neber stop thinking of how it'll feel if it has reached its full potential..." the supreme leader continues, one of his brows rises in queation. Ben couldn't utter words at that moment so he kept nodding at his statements.

 

Of course he knew about his grandfather's power, his mother, Leia Organa, told him stories about her and his uncle, Luke Skywalker, about their adventures and when they still didn't knew about them being siblings. This power was said to control other people and even its own host if they ever get too attached and obssessed with it. It drove his grandfather mad and with the help of a certain man that convinced him that the path he has taken was just, he became more interested and craved more of this power that it drove him to almost killing his closest friend and the woman he loved. Ben remembered how she said that his uncle had plans on killing his father, yet, he didn't and never get the chance to take to him like how their sons would converse with their fathers. And how his grandfather never did get to save the woman he loved, which is the part where Ben had cried over when he first heard it when he was still twelve years of age. And the part most interesting to him was the power his grandfather has passed on to his family blood line, to Ben's mother and to his uncle, then to him. He was trained to control them by his uncle when Leia had left him with her brother for she had bigger matters to handle back at the castle. But Ben didn't mind. He thought it was for the best. Yet he felt a bit lonely not having his parents around and only his uncle. But he succeeded in his trainings and is back again to his kingdom with a proud mother to greet him welcome back.

 

"Youre right about the power being passed on to me. And so? What do you want with it?" Ben asked, he felt that the man was up on doing something that might be harmful for everyone.

 

The man chuckles "Oh I don't want to do anything about... For I have already poses it"

 

Ben's eyes widen. He didn't knew anyone having this power other than the peope in under his mother's blood line.

 

"Yes my boy" he continues, "Yet you have much to learn. Yes I know you were thought how to control it but, be my apprentice, my student, and I'll teach you more beyond what your uncle Luke Skgwalker has thought your old self..." He ended, taking few steps and entering his personal space.

 

The prince was deep in thought. What has his uncle not have thought him yet those past years under his care? He could not say. He takes deep breaths.

 

"Do I have your participation, Prince Ben Solo? " The mad man then lifts his hand, offering it to him to shake for approval. "Or should I start calling you _'Kylo Ren'_?"

 

Ben was getting pulled into the dark, slowly and painful. His breathing was unstable, his heart pounding, looking like it'll be ripping his rib cage, he sweats. Signs to know that he was either afraid, confused, or frustrated.

 

His hand slowly rises.

 

Two women voices were suddenly heard heading towards the ball room. Ben flinched at hearing them, his head slowly turns to look at the women that has pulled him back. As he got a clear view, he saw her again, the woman with long, red, slightly curly hair walking down his current position with another lady in waiting at her side but slightly smaller than her. She laughs with her, making a little curve at the corner of his lips and his hand slowly lowers down back to his sides.

 

Ben fixes his posture and looks the mad man into his eyes "Ben..." he pasued "Benjamin Organa Solo, is what you should call, the king that would be a different king than his grandfather and lead his people to the right path" he said as and turned his attention to the women getting near them. He was noticed and both lowers their heads and gave their respects, and so did he.

 

The Supreme Leader groans on anger "Oh well see if that does happen, _Benjamin Organa Solo_..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_To be continued...._


End file.
